


All Alone

by taragraceknowles



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: AU, Drug Use, Heroin, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taragraceknowles/pseuds/taragraceknowles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Jane Margolis in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone

Jane walked down the street in the dark, wearing black skinny jeans and a long sleeve grey v-neck shirt. Her hair was down and looked as if she had just rolled out of bed that morning without brushing it. She carried her black leather bag as she lazily walked, her eyes semi-red and dead-looking. She looked out-of-it as she paid no attention to her surroundings. The streets were fairly empty and there were very few lights on- the small neighborhood was always quiet like this at night. She turned the corner as she came to a narrow, dark alley that reeked of what she could only guess was a mix of trash, animals, and human odor. She walked a few more steps until she could make out the dark figure of the man she was looking for. She walked up to him, and without speaking a word, she pulled a small wad of cash out of her pocket and handed it to him. The man did not take the money, let alone even move, but just stood there and stared at the young girl. 

 

“What?” she finally asked, annoyed. “This is how much it usually is.”

 

He stayed silent as he grabbed the money and handed her the bag of heroin in exchange.

 

“You still haven’t finished paying me from last time,” he reminded her. “Usually I don’t even let people get away with that in the first place, but you’re one of my most loyal customers.”

 

Jane gulped, avoiding eye contact with him. He had such a craziness to his eyes and his facial expressions that she never knew what she could expect  from him. He looked like a madman. 

 

“You better bring me my fucking money tomorrow,” he warned, punching the girl’s jaw. “Or I’ll send some of my guys out looking for you.”

 

Jane fell to the ground as the unexpected punch slammed her jaw hard and made her vision blurry for a few moments. She laid on the ground, holding her jaw in her hand as she heard the echoes of his voice but couldn’t make out what he was saying.

 

“Please, I’m just a high schooler,” she mumbled, shaking.

 

“I said get the fuck out of my sight!” he yelled threateningly, crouching down slightly to the ground so that he was on eye-level with her.

 

Jane struggled as she stumbled to her feet and ran away from the alley. She came to a sudden stop as she hunched over with her hands on her knees, gasping for air. She slowly sat down to the sidewalk, regaining control of her breathing. 

 

“Jesus,” she whispered as she ran her hand through her hair. She couldn’t believe what just happened; he had never acted in such a way toward her before. She was aware that she should be careful with him considering she had no idea what he was actually capable of, but  _ still.  _ She’s in high school, she thought he’d be more understanding of a teenage girl. 

  
She slowly stood up and walked with a limp back to her house, rolling her eyes as she realized she would have to face her father once she got home and be bombarded with questions about where she’s been. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short thing I wrote earlier, I might turn it into a full story.


End file.
